Changing Room
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] It's a good thing that there weren't any employees nearby.


**So, has anyone noticed that there's been a guest going around and flaming a bunch of SasuHina fics? I've even seen fics with other Sasuke pairings get flamed. I myself have gotten quite a few flames from this person (I say its just one person since all the flames are worded in the same manner) and usually I would ignore it but when I showed my wife she suggested that I should write a smutty fic in retaliation.**

 **So here it is! A smutty fic dedicated to that pissy guest that apparently gets so offended by fanfics of all things and has been going around and calling people delusional and telling them to kill themselves if they even dare to write anything that features Sasuke with anyone but Sakura~**

 **Seriously, this is just smut, don't expect any plot...and it also includes shadow clones mixed in for fun, so there's that, so just back out if you don't like that.  
**

 **xXx**

"A-ah...mm...S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata whimpered, trying her best to get a sentence out and failing due to the frisky fingers pinching and rolling pink peaks hidden behind a flimsy bikini top. A hard body pressed flat against her back as the top of a thigh rubbed teasingly at her clothed center, scrunching up and gathering her wetness onto the bikini bottom that she has yet to buy.

All she did was open the door - since he refused to stop knocking until she did - and he eventually forced his way in once he realized that she was gonna keep hiding behind the door so that he couldn't check out the bikini he picked out for her. So there she stood, face red and arms trying to meekly cover her body from the onyx orbs roving appreciatively over it.

He may have seen her naked more then once in the past but that still doesn't keep her from being embarrassed when he just shamelessly checks her out.

Next thing she knows, the door was being locked and she was being turned to face the large mirror while the Uchiha's tall frame engulfed her from behind, hands searching and exploring her body eagerly.

"N-Neji...Ne.." God, it was so hard to get words out when a leg was moving dutifully between her thighs, "N-Neji-niisan...m-might come...back...s-soon."

"Hn," His mouth was busy sucking the column of flesh between her neck and shoulder, giving a small nip, he could barely suppress the smirk when she squeaked, "He won't come in here."

"B-but...ah.." The warmth was curling in her lower belly with the insistent rubbing of his leg, she was growing wetter by the second and all he was doing was spreading it and ruining the bikini that she'll probably have to buy now thanks to him smearing her essence all over it.

"S-someone will...h-hea-" She gasped, a choked whimper escaping her throat when he slipped his hands behind the black cloth to pinch and tug unmercifully at the pink tips. Without her realizing it, her hips began to grind against his thigh on her own accord; gaining a chuckle out of the amused and aroused Uchiha.

"Then we'll have to be very quiet, won't we?" He whispered heatedly into the shell of her ear before languidly sliding his tongue along it, receiving a pleasent shiver in return as her hips bucked against his leg with a needy whine.

He pulled away suddenly and the Hyuuga almost growled at the loss of friction; only vaguely hearing the sound of his zipper being tugged down before he was pushing the cloth covering her sopping entrance to the side. Prodding the tip of his hard on against her slick hole, Sasuke reached a hand over to cover her mouth and smother the cry that came from her when he shoved into her, hard.

He released a throaty groan at her milky walls instantly squeezing around his invading length, massaging deliciously, "God, you're still so fucking tight." Shoving two fingers between her lips, he smirked once she began sucking hungrily on the digits.

Pulling back at a torturously slow pace, the Uchiha grinned deviously as he shoved back in roughly, his pelvis slapping noisily against the shapely backside. His free hand traveled south to cup a generous sized breast, giving the globe of flesh a squeeze despite the bikini top still hanging in the way.

He continued that lazy exiting and speedy entering for a few more moments to savor the feeling of her insides contracting around his throbbing length, Hinata panted around the fingers lounging in her mouth, rubbing languidly along the length of her smooth tongue. Face burning, the Hyuuga let her lavender eyes drift up to look in the mirror in front of her, taking in her flustered and ruffled appearance, along with the panting, red faced Uchiha behind her. Another deep slam into her depths and the glazed orbs slid close as her head tipped back in pleasure, calloused fingers muffling her moan that was itching to come out.

 _Knock, knock._

Lavender eyes shot open at the sudden sound, the wonderful movements providing her the mind numbing friction immediately halting as alert, dark eyes darted to the closed door as the knocks came again.

"Hinata-sama?" It was Neji.

Sasuke never felt so tempted to cast Amaterasu on the damn overprotective Hyuuga then he did now. He didn't understand why the asshole had to follow them shopping.

Looming over the smaller woman, Sasuke lowered down until his lips pressed against her ear, "Answer him." Teeth then latched down on the lobe, nibbling softly.

Gulping, Hinata attempted to catch her breath - how does he expect her to answer when he keeps bestowing her with amazing touches that made her more sexually excited by the second?

"Y-yes, niisa-ah!" She cried, caught off guard when the pulsing cock burrowed inside her regained movement, large eyes stared back at mischievous ones in fear.

"What was that? Are you okay Hinata-sama?" Came the muffled reply from behind the door. Hinata deeply hoped that Neji wouldn't use his byakugan.

"Y-yes...niisan..I-I just lost my...balance for a s-second," She gave herself a pat on the back at being able to actually get a sentence out, especially with the raven haired male thrusting inside her with a trouble making grin. She bit her lip, holding back the cry when he pinched her nipple, torturing her by rubbing the pad of his thumb along the pebbled flesh.

"Be careful," He told her and she could just imagine him shaking his head behind the door, "Wheres that Uchiha? I thought he was always nearby you."

"U-uhm.." It was hard to think of an excuse when you had said Uchiha behind you, grinding into you at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Tell him I went to the food court." His husky voice slid into her ear, the hot breath smoothing along her moist flesh; she couldn't hold back the quiver.

"H-he went..to go e-eat...in the..the..food c-court."

"Why are you stuttering so much? Are you sure you're okay, Hinata-sama?" Man, she never thought that there'd be a day where she wished that Neji would just shut up and leave.

"Y-yes...I promise I'm o-okay niisan..t-this bikini is j-just so skimpy..it b-barely covers anything." Was all she could come up with.

But miraculously for her, it worked.

"Uh...okay, Hinata-sama...I'll just..go find the Uchiha then." She let out a breath of relief when his footsteps faded away but that relief only lasted for a second when she was immediately reminded of the throbbing shaft that demanded her attention.

"S-Sasuke-kun..what were you t-thi-eee-nking?" She managed to whimper out, her palms slapping on either side of the mirror so that she doesn't go slamming face first into the glass when he gave a particularly violent thrust, deep chuckles reverberating from his chest.

"I wonder how that..ungh..overprotective prick would've reacted if he knew my dick is currently buried in his precious cousin." He grunted, letting go of her breast in order to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in the corner, he let his hands return back to playing with her large breasts, fingers flicking the pink buds and enjoying the way she arched her back.

"H-he's not a...p-prick." Even with her lust muddled mind, the Hyuuga defended her beloved cousin. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Whatever you say." He abruptly slipped out of her, leaving her empty and frustrated, her inner walls attempting to squeeze something that wasn't there. A keening whine came from the woman as her hips shook from side to side tantalizingly, begging him to fill her again.

And Sasuke was more then happy to oblige as he grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him, "You better hold onto my shoulders."

"H-huh? W-wh-ah!" She barely had a second to react when his hands darted down to grab a handful of her rounded bottom. Fingers digging hard into the flesh, he easily lifted the smaller woman into the air; visibly enjoying the press of his bare chest against her scantily covered breasts.

Once her hands was safely secured on his broad shoulders, legs hooking around his waist is when the Uchiha carefully lowered her until he was once again sheathed in her delectable warmth. Groaning into the skin of her neck, he greedily grasped onto the shapely flesh, loving the way her insides flexed over his intruding cock.

Muscles in his arm flexed as he held her in place while his hips withdrew only to swiftly jerk forward. Biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet, the indigo haired woman wrapped her arms around the neck of her spiky haired lover as he bounced her vigorously on his hard shaft. Burying her head in his shoulder, pearly white teeth latching onto the skin there; Hinata's pleasure addled mind failed to hear the poof sound behind her.

Tensing up with a squeak, Hinata shot up with an embarrassed expression when something wet prodded at her unused puckered hole. Feeling the Uchiha's hands that were still clenching onto her bottom spread her open and giving more room, Hinata looked down at the man in mortification, only to get a cocky smirk in return.

Gasping, when Sasuke continued to pulse into her regardless of her other hole being played with, Hinata finally looked over her shoulder and down to see a clone of the man carrying her. He was down on his knees, face buried between her cheeks with his tongue expertly working into the tight hole to loosen it, undeterred by her continuous frantic bouncing. His piercing onyx eyes stared up at her with a dark lustful look and Hinata looked away in shame at the fact that she was getting even more turned on by the clone's ministrations.

Why does he want to use clones when they're in public?!

"S-Sasuke-kun...I...hah...I won't be a-able to keep my voice down w-with clones.." She tried to reason but obviously he wasn't listening when the clone only explored deeper in her unused hole, tongue wiggling enthusiastically, his face having to follow the movements of her constantly moving body, muffled groans escaped from the clone.

"I've got...got...that covered." Nudging her cheek with his nose, he waited until she faced him before melding his lips to hers hungrily, his tongue slipping past her parted lips to slide over hers sensuously. Groaning deeply into her mouth, he gave her a few more hard thrusts before once again pulling out and leaving her unfulfilled.

She never felt more tempted to slap him then she did now.

The clone also retreated from behind her, his tongue running along his lips absently as he laid back on the ground. Sasuke nodded his head towards his clone and Hinata immediately got the message.

Standing over the look-a-like with her back to him, the flushed Hyuuga carefully lowered herself until she was hovering right above his standing erection. Holding onto the length and feeling it pulse beneath her palm, Hinata guided it to her back entrance.

Wincing when the tip poked at the entrance, she determinedly pressed down further until the head finally slipped inside, "Ah...ow." She whined, her teeth gritting at the familiar pain. It doesn't matter if they've done this before, it still hurts when it first goes inside and stretches her.

Sasuke watched as the voluptuous woman carefully lowered herself inch by meticulous inch onto the clone's cock. His own twitched at the sight impatiently, wanting nothing more than for her to hurry up so he can bury himself back inside. Clenching his fist, he held himself back; he doesn't want to rush into it and cause her more pain by not letting her adjust first.

Panting heavily, Hinata settled comfortably on the clone. After a few moments she rolled her hips in a circle, listening to the dark haired clone groan at the movement, his hands clenching her hips tightly.

"Hold her good." Sasuke demanded, and she felt the clone immediately comply as his hands slid up from her hips to instead hang onto her sides, holding her upright as the original gripped her ankles to place onto his shoulders as he shuffled in closer. Rubbing his tip against her entrance and mixing his pre cum with the clear liquid already gathered there.

Glancing up at her flushed expression, Sasuke lifted a hand to shove his fingers in her mouth at the same time that he pushed inside her, muffling the startled cry while he pressed his mouth to her leg to cover his own moan of pleasure at the vice grip surrounding his hot flesh; she always became unbelievably tight with two cocks buried in her, the pleasure was irresistible and addicting.

Her nails clawed at the ground from being so full. Hinata could hardly think straight as keening noises sounded from her. Her brain didn't even register two more poof sounds on either side of her until Sasuke removed his fingers only for it to be replaced with something more thick and musky.

Her eyes opened only to be greeted with another red faced clone kneeling by her side, holding his member and pressing it lightly against her mouth, silently asking for entrance. Lavender eyes widened dramatically once she realized that there was another on her other side when the clone lifted one of her hands so she could wrap it around the hard, throbbing flesh; thankfully the one below her was holding her up and preventing her from falling back.

Why was he using so many?!

But she didn't have long to dwell on that once the original Sasuke and the one below her began to move, her mouth immediately dropped open with a wanton moan, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the cocks buried in her began to pulse in and out with a smooth rhythm, easily keeping in sync with each other. When one slid in, the other slipped out and the clone kneeling decided to take this opportunity to slip his shaft into her mouth to quiet her, his free hand shifting through indigo strands to cradle her head as he gently bucked into the moist caverns of her mouth. His breath coming out in deep huffs once she began to suck and bob her head in time to his gentle movements.

Tightening her grip on the one on her other side, Hinata began to hurriedly pump the clone; vaguely hearing him grunting and jerking his hips forward while his head fell back in bliss.

Gripping the trembling legs, Sasuke bit his lip and pumped roughly into the Hyuuga below, his hips snapping noisily to hers with low, wet slaps. His dark eyes slid open to watch her large breasts bounce mesmerizingly from the rigorous activity that her body was going through. It only encouraged him to pound into her harder, enjoying the view of the pink buds being jostled around wildly.

The clone being jerked off let a curious hand wander off until it found her swollen pearl, middle finger pressing down roughly and moving in circles, Sasuke only briefly glanced down at the intruding hand before his eyes rolled shut at the blinding pleasure when the Hyuuga released a muffled cry around the cock filling her mouth, her back arching and toes curling at the ecstasy flooding through her. Her milky walls were contracting almost painfully tight along the pumping cocks, gaining husky moans and grunts from Sasuke and the clone below her.

His nails dug into the pale flesh of her legs as Sasuke continued to plow diligently into the writhing female despite the drastic tightening of her hole. The clone in her mouth was grunting and now had his fingers tangled into her long hair as he forced her to bob her head on him faster, the moans reverberating from her throat spurring him to move faster as it vibrated along his sensitive cock, sending electric tingles shooting up and down his spine as he arched his back.

Hinata couldn't think at all, Sasuke and his clones had already taken her to nirvana and yet they were still going. The two cocks stuffed in her were moving almost violently fast, they rapidly pounded into her over sensitive holes and she felt that familiar coil building up in her loins again within seconds and before she knew it she was taken over the edge again, her body twitching at the unfathomable amount of pleasure placed on it as they continued to ravage her thoroughly. So caught up in her orgasm, the Hyuuga didn't even notice the warm liquid that squirted onto her neck and chest from the clone that was being jerked off.

Spent, the clone vanished with a poof, allowing her hand to fall limply onto the ground.

"F-fuck...I'm gonna cum." The one thrusting deep in her mouth moaned, it was a miracle that her gag reflex hadn't acted up but she could blame that on her being distracted by other things. Namely, the two still dutifully going at it inside her.

A couple more thrusts in her lax jaw and the clone pulled out, groaning as his climax spilled out onto her euphoria filled face. Panting, the clone dropped heavily back onto his haunches before eventually vanishing too.

With the other two gone, the clone below finally let go of her sides to let her drop onto his chest and instead reached down to grab onto her thighs to yank back and spread open. Allowing more room and movement for him and the original.

Looming over the two, Sasuke penetrated the indigo haired woman at a different angle, managing to plunge deeper in her depths then earlier. Driving her insane as her head shook from side to side as she felt the burning pressure inside rapidly build up once more.

Pushing onto the balls of his feet, the clone surged his hips up, plummeting into her hard enough to have her lower half bouncing rapidly between the two frantically moving men. The clone bit into the skin of her shoulder, successfully silencing his pleasure but the original and the Hyuuga were vocalizing their elation quite loudly - apparently forgetting the fact that they were supposed to stay quiet.

The sound of squishing and wet slapping of their lower halves constantly meeting filled the otherwise quiet room. Biting down hard until he was sure the flesh would bruise, the clone gave one last powerful thrust as he released into the blissful woman who immediately followed him as she dug her nails into the back of the man above her.

She dropped onto the ground unceremoniously once that clone disappeared but it didn't stop the moaning Uchiha above her as he plunged into her like a piston, "F-fuck!" Her walls contracting for a third time was what finally set him off as he shoved himself in to the hilt, guttural groans escaping from his parted lips as her insides milked and massaged his length until it was completely spent.

Pressing his elbows onto either side of the small woman to keep from smashing her, Sasuke panted heavily as he recovered from his high.

The two barely had any energy to move when they heard rapid footsteps close in to their location and the door was kicked open to reveal a furious Hyuuga.

"I heard you Uchiha, what are you doing in he- why is there Uchiha sperm everywhere?!"

Sasuke actually looked offended as he glowered at the intruder, "Do you mind? I'm busy examining Hinata's bikini."

 **xXx**

 **Shadow clones, never again, there was too much going on lol.**


End file.
